Systems for high throughput experimentation (“HTE”) are known and are used for simultaneously conducting a large number of experiments using a plurality of vessels, optionally with different reaction conditions. High throughput experimentation is used for instance in the pharmaceutical industry for the discovery and development of new and useful drugs and in the field of catalysts for the development of new catalysts (see e.g. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 1999, 38, No. 18, pp 2794-2803).